Magical Mystery Cure
This is a Colab between me (Confetii the Party Pup) and Blizzardthejeliouspup, we started it before she left and I just recently decided to dust it off and finish it Characters * Koho * Ryder * Davyn * Alaska * Thunder (koho) * Vixie * Confetii * Peaches Script Koho: *Wakes up and walks out of his pup house, Alaska following close behind a smile on his muzzle* Morning in adventure bay shimmers! Morning in adventure bay Shines! and I know for absolute certain that everything is certainly fine! Theres the Mayor on route to her office, there the sopha clerk selling some quills! Ryder: Morning Pups! Koho: Adventure Bay is so gentle and still! can things ever go wrong I don't think that they will, Morning in adventure bay shimmers, morning in adventure bay shines! and I know for absolute certain, that everything is certainly.. *He is cut off by getting hit by a bucket full of water* Thunder! Thats not funny! Davyn: Terribly sorry dear, im not very good in the thundery ones! Koho: *gasps seeing Davyn wearing Thunders pup tag* Something tells me this it Not going to be fine *Theme song* Koho: Davyn what are you doing! What happened to your pup tag? Davyn: Whatever do you mean Koho, I'm simply doing what i've done since Ryder gave it to me, Doesn't my style of rescues look fabulous too you? Alaska: *Starts whining a bit in fear* Davyn: Too last season? Koho: Wheres Thunder! Why isn't she handling this! *Transition too Koho and Alaska walking up too Vixie's pup house* Alaska: Koho, I don't know why you woke me up so early! I love sleeping in the rain! Koho: it's not about the weather Alaska, Davyn had Thunders pup tag and said this was Thunders pup house! *As Koho knocks on the door a crash is heard from inside* Thunder: *tried to grab a bird* hey guys Koho: Thunder! Why is Davyn doing your job! *Another bird escaped and flew right by Kohos head* Koho: And what in the world is going on in *gulp* here Thunder: These animals don't listen, no not one little bit! They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits! Its up too me too stop them cous plainly you can see, its gotta be my destiny and it's what my pup tag it telling me Vixie: I try to keep them laughing put a smile upon there face, but no matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace, I have to entertain them it's there for all to see, its got to be my destiny and it's what my pup tag is telling me Confetii: I don't care much for picking fruit and plowing fields and such a hoot, not matter what I try I can not fix this busted water cute! I've got do many chores to do its no fun being me, but it has to be my destiny, cause its what my pup tag it telling me Peaches: Lookie here at what I made I think thats its a dress, I know it doesn't look like much i'm under some distress, Could yall give me a hand here and help me fix this mass, for it has to be my destiny and it's what my pup tag is telling me Davyn: I'm in love with all the weather, but some others may concern, I could have stopped the frostbite overtop of there sunburns, I have too keep on trying for everyone can see Davyn and Thunder: It's got to be Vixie: It's got to be Confetii: My destiny Peaches: my destiny Davyn, Thunder and Vixie: and it's what my cutie mark Confetii and Peaches: its what my cutie mark Every Pup: Yes, its what my cutie mark is telling me! Koho: *In his pup house, Alaska is curled up next to him* This is bad, this is very VERY bad! Alaska: Koho, do you know what's happening? Koho: Last night while you were taking one of your 7 hour bubble baths I got a package from mastro. *Flashback* Koho: Hmm whats this *opens the package* hey I heard that you were looking for some wintery magic, try this spell! Okay *Back to Alaska* Koho: I Cast the spell too see what it does, it turns out the wave it released after I finished did something! It changed their pup tags! Alaska: So just cast a counterspell? Koho: Mastro didn't send a counter spell! Alaska: Can't you just ask Mastro for some kind of memory spell? Koho: It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered! Alaska: The cure for the.. Koho: Ugg! Nothing is going to work Alaska! Alaska: Well *sighs*, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives Koho: No, Alaska. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault. Alaska: *leaves* Koho: I have to find a way, to make this all okay, I can't believe this small mistake, could lead to this heartache, Oh Why?, Oh why? Losing promise I don't know what to do Seeking answers I fear I won't get through to you Oh why, oh why? *sigh* Oh Alaska, what have I done Alaska: Aw, come on Koho, you'll figure out a way to fix this, these are your Friends! Koho: You're right Alaska, and my friends mean everything to me! Alaska: Koho? Are you alright? Koho: I've got it! I know what to do! Alaska: You do? Koho: I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Alaska! *At the edge of the forest* Koho: Vixie! Wait! Vixie: Oh...Hey koho Koho: Where are you going? Vixie: I'm going back to the forest, I dont know whats wrong but I can't seem to make any pup laugh *she squishes a whoopie cushion* Koho: Before you go I was wondering if you could help Thunder with her animals? Vixie: But I don't know anything about animals! Koho: But you Do know something about Thunder! Vixie: I..I know that she's a true friend, and I’ll do anything I can too help her! *Something falling* Thunder: Whoah! Koho: Thunder! Thunder: I'm in here! Im trapped! Vixie: Hurry Koho can't you do something to help her out? Koho: No! Vixie you're the only one who can help her she needs YOU Vixie: Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack? *She gives the animals some food and they eat it* Vixie: Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends Bear: *kisses her cheek* Vixie: Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! Wha... what happened? Koho: You're Pup Tag! It worked! Oh my gosh im so happy you're back too normal! Now I need you're help! Koho: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, A friend will be there to help them see Vixie and Koho: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Thunder: Umm Hello? Friend trapped inside remember? Koho: Davyn needs your help, she's trying hard doing what she can Vixie: Won't you try just give it a chance, you might find that you start to understand Koho and Vixie: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, A friend will be there to help you see, A true, true friend helps a friend in need, To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Thunder: uhh what just happened? Koho: No time to explain! We need your help Peaches it trying to make dresses! Thunder: Say no more! Thunder: Applejack needs your help, She's trying hard, doing what she can, Would you try, just give it a chance, You might find that you'll start to understand Koho, Vixie and Thunder: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, A friend will be there to help them see, A true, true friend helps a friend in need, To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Davyn: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Koho: Davyn!, Confetiis about to lose the apple farm. We need Peaches help! Davyn: Lose the Peach farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Davyn: Confetiis in trouble, We need to get there by her side, We can try to do what we can now, For together we can be her guide Vixie, Koho, Thunder and Davyn: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, A friend will be there to help them see, A true, true friend helps a friend in need, To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Peaches: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? Koho: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. Peaches: I'm on it. I know just the thing. Peaches: The townspeople need you, They've been sad for a while, They march, around, face a-frown, And never seem to smile, And if you feel like helping', We'd, appreciate a lot, If you'd get up there and spread some cheer, From here to Canterlot Confetii: Come on Pups! I wanna see you SMILE! Pups: Confetii! Confetii, Davyn, Thunder, Koho, Peaches, Vixie and other pups: A true, true friend helps a friend in need, A friend will be there to help them see, A true, true friend helps a friend in need, To see the light! (To see the light!), That shines! (That shines!), From a true, true friend! Koho: A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled *she gasps* Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end! *Suddenly rays of light shoot out from each of their pup tags and hit Koho making him disappear* Vixie: *gasps* What happened? Thunder, Davyn, Confetii and Peaches: *gasp of shock* Koho: *he shows up floating in a space like area* Hello? Where am I? What is this place? Ryder: Congratulations Koho, I knew you could do it! Koho: Ryder I don't understand, what did I do? Ryder: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Adventure Bay have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Koho Koho: Ready? Ready for what? Ryder: You've come such a long, long way, And I've watched you from that very first day, To see how you might grow, To see what you might do, To see what you've been through, And all the ways you've made me proud of you, It's time now for a new change to come, You've grown up and your new life has begun, To go where you will go, To see what you will see, To find what you will be, For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny *suddenly there's a flash and Koho stands in front of his friends* Peaches: Koho is that you? *Suddenly a light hits Koho and he has a full uniform on* Peaches: Wow! Thunder: Awesome you have a uniform now! Confetii: Wait a second *grabs a glass of water and does a spit take* Vixie: You look like a full fledged member of the Paw patrol Ryder: That's because he is! Koho: What do I do, do I need to read a manual!? Ryder: there will be time for that later *laughs* Gallery